


Glamour Shots

by whiterabbit1613



Series: Twelve Days (2007) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613





	Glamour Shots

The 12 Days of Christmas Day 8 : Glamour Shots  
harry potter; harry/ginny; humor  
  
     "Dammit, why does this always happen to me? I told you those pictures were a bad idea!"  
     Ginny looked at the cover of 'Wizarding Weekly' and smothered a giggle behind her hand. "At least you look good with your shirt off, Harry. It could have been much worse."  
     "Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled. "You wouldn't find it quite so funny if the pictures were of you, now would you?"  
     "Sure I would. I think you'd probably blow a gasket, though." Just then the baby started crying. Ginny put the paper down and walked off to take care of it. Harry looked at the pictures again. "Additional photos inside! See page 12," the front cover proclaimed. Harry was understandably wary of cracking open the "exclusive special on the Boy-Who-Lived: what's he up to now?" Ron had phoned him the day before to alert him to the article's existence, laughing the whole time. He only stopped guffawing when Harry promised to floo over immediately and and hex him into next week if he didn't shut up.  
     "Seriously, Harry! There's eight or more photos here. All your best angles! You've got to see it!"  
     So Harry ended up flooking over anyway, and he didn't hex Ron after all, though he did punch him in the shoulder at least twice.  
     "This is absolute drivel," Harry sputtered after reading the accompanying article. "Horrible drivel!"  
     Ron gave him a mild look. "Tell me how you really feel, why don't you? Seriously, mate, when has 'Wizarding Weekly' published anything other than drivel?"  
     Harry had to admit it was a fair point.  
     Ginny made it up to him that night anyway, so in retrospect he couldn't be too sore about the whole thing.


End file.
